Blackwater
by Harry Potter's sister
Summary: Jacob is still the leader of his pack of Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry. Him and Leah have never been best friends but what happens when he sees her at her most vaunerable and somthing in him changes?
1. Chapter 1

Blackwater Love

This is a mix of all the books in a way. Jacob has broken of from the pack with Leah and Seth, Embry and Quil joined them. Bella is not pregnant and not involved in this story at all really. Jacob is 19. The battle with the new borns didn't happen yet and it won't happen in the same way when it does. It's kind of confusing, but it's, it's own story so hopefully it will work out.

Chapter 1

Jacob's pov

I woke up to a tortured scream. I recognized the voice. It was Leah, and she was in pain.

I leapt from my bed and ran into the hallway. Seth Quil and Embry were all standing at their doors.

We exchanged quick glances then ran to Leah's room as the screams of bloody murder continued.

I threw her door open to find her on the floor with her back arched, while she clutched her head as if she were trying to hold it together.

"Leah!" Seth said keeling down next to his older sister. I knelt on the other side of her.

"What happened to her?" Quil tried to ask over her continuous screams.

I tried to think of everything that could be possible but I couldn't come up with anything, then I smelt it. Leech.

It wasn't one that I recognized so I knew it wasn't one of the Cullen's.

I slipped my arms under Leah's arched back and curled knees, and stood up. Leah leaned into me and her screams became muffled by my chest.

I saw the rest of the pack start to smell the bloodsucker. They weren't in the house but they were near.

"We're going now," I said my Alpha like voice appearing. Luckily we hadn't brought any material items to this abandoned house so we were set to run at a moments notice.

We all ran down the stairs and the guys formed a little formation around me because I was carrying the still screaming Leah. I could still smell the bloodsucker.

Leah had my shirt balled up in her fist and her face buried in my chest. "We can't phase with her!" Quil said. He was right Leah couldn't move let alone phase.

"Seth how fast can you hotwire a car?" I asked.

He gave me a mischievous grin and ran to the closest car. We all fallowed as her threw the hood open. He turned this and moved that and the car was running in 2 minutes flat.

"Seth don't you dare get in that drivers seat," I demanded. Seth's shoulder's slumped and he climbed into the back. Embry got in the drivers side and Quil got in the back.

I got in the passenger's seat with Leah curled up in a ball on my lap. Embry didn't hesitate to floor it and rip threw traffic.

As we got further from the house Leah began to calm down until she was just shaking with silent sobs and a dried tears on her face.

I looked down at her. She looked so sweet and helpless. She wasn't the Leah I knew. She looked like an innocent girl that I needed to protect. I felt my stomach flip, and I had never wanted to hold her closer more then I did now, and it terrified me.

Finally Leah was able to croak something out. "What happened?"

"We think there was a leech around," Seth said.

"We know there was a leech there, we're not sure if they did this or not though," I said.

"It hurt so bad," she said cringing into me.

"What happened Lee? Did it just happen or did you like feel it coming on?" I asked. Did I just call her Lee?

"I was just all of a sudden. It felt like it was in my head though. I felt as if my head was going to explode. It started to spread throughout my body, and then I started seeing things. There was a girl with white blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were blood red, and she was just smiling at me," Leah explained in a weak voice.

"I think that was the bloodsucker. She isn't like the Cullen's though. I think she's the kind we're supposed to watch out for," Quil guessed.

"What do we do now Jacob?" asked Seth.

"I think we should go back to La Push," I said.

"What?" The guys said Leah only looked up at me to exaghusted to talk.

"If we want to fight this bloodsucker it's better to do it on our turf," I said.

"It's not our turf anymore Jake," Seth said. "It's Sam's."

"I know, but what if this vampire heads back to forks and La Push. We all know that he and his decreased pack can't hold of a vampire that was able to do this to Leah without touching her," I said.

"Jake, do you really want to go back there?"

"No, but we have nowhere else to go," I said.

They all looked down and thought about it. "I do think mom would like to see up again," Seth said.

"Yeah," Leah croaked out.

"Got to sleep Lee," I said. I called her Lee again! I felt her nod against my chest and when I looked down her eyes were closed and her breathing was already heavy. I couldn't look away from her. What the hell was going on with me?

We rode in silence for a while. I looked back and saw that Seth had fallen asleep. The poor kid barley got any sleep lately.

Before I knew it the things around me started to look familiar and we were infront of my house sooner then I thought.

Quil shook Seth awake and his head snapped up and muttered, "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Embry killed the engine and climbed out of the car slamming the door behind him. I saw my dad peak through the window and when he saw who it was he had rolled himself out the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked smiling. I stepped out of the car still cradling Leah in my arms. "Oh no what happened to her?"

"We'll explain inside," I said as I walked up the steps. I decided to put Leah in my room, so she could sleep in the bed. I laid her down then walked back into the living room.

"So what happened?" my dad asked again. I sat down on the couch next to Seth and began to explain.

"Leah was screaming a clutching her head as if she were holding it all together. We could smell the bloodsucker and we think that she was the one doing this to Leah. Eventually we got far enough away that she couldn't hurt Leah, but we thought she might have been headed here and we don't think Sam can hold his own. We also don't have anywhere else to go," I said.

My dad was about to say something when I heard another scream. Another Leah scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second I heard Leah scream my feet were moving. It wasn't like the tourtured screams from earlier, it was just one high pitched scream.

She was sitting up in the bed, and she looked absolutely terrified. "What's wrong Leah?" I asked looking around.

"Emily," she murmered.

"What?"

"Emily. It's happening to Emily, and Sam doesn't know what to do," Leah said jumping up. Her legs wobbled, but that didn't stop her from stumbling down the hall and over to the front door.

The guys had been watching, waiting to see what happened, but now they were just confused.

By the time she got outside she was full on sprinting towards the woods. She jumped into the air and landed as a wolf, her clothes shredded around her.

"Leah!" I yelled. As I ran I kicked off my shorts, rolling them up, and tying them around the string on my ankle.

I phased and raced into the woods.

_Leah, where are you going?_

_Emily's. It's happening to her. The bloodsucker's doing it. Like me earlier. Sam doesn't know what to do, _she said.

I kicked up my speed.

_She can't take it Jacob. I wasn't able to move and I'm much stronger then her. It's killing her Jake._

I ran even faster. I could tell that Leah was running on pure adreniline. She was still as drained as before, she just had a momentary shock of energy.

_That's exactly it, _she said hearing my thoughts. Soon I was next to her and we both let out a howl.

_What's going on? _Seth's voice asked.

Leah began to explain.

_How do you know Lee? _I asked. I could see the awful dream she had. The crippled Emily, the terrified Sam. Worst of all I saw the bloodsucker's face. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, her eyes were blood red, and the grin on her face showed that she was enjoying herself.

_How do you know it's not just a dream?_

_Because I can hear her screaming._

I listened to the world around me, and heard it. The pained screams. Quil and Embry had joined us and were listening to our conversation.

We were now all running full speed towards Emily's house. We broke out of the woods infront of Emily's house.

Two wolves came racing out of the other side. I recognized Paul and Jarred. Leah didn't waste any time acknowlaging them, she just raced into the house.

_Phase to talk to Sam, _She said. I phased and pulled my shorts on running into the house.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain later, right now you have to take Emily and run as fast as you can. Don't stop until she stops screaming," I said.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked.

"This just happened to Leah Sam. Right now she is running on pure adreniline. She was totally whipped an hour ago, and she is 10x stronger then Emily. Sam she can't take it, you have to get her away," I said.

Sam looked at the growling crouched Leah. He picked up Emily then looked at me. "Thanks Jake," he said.

"Yeah, yeah just get the hell out of here. Phase when you're far enough away to talk to us," I said.

He nodded and ran out the door.

I was then tackled from behind. My attacker was faster then my reaction. They pressed their knee against my back and held my wrists.

The way my face was I could see Leah and she looked ready to pounce. No, I mouthed to her, but she just ignored me.

Leah jumped, but the leech, holding my hands with one of her own, used the other to backhand Leah across the face. Hard.

Leah skidded across the floor slamming into the doorframe. She tried to stand up, but fell back against the door yelping.

She had gotten hurt.

The others came bounding through the door. Seth jumped at the leech causing her to topple off of me.

"Seth go to your sister," I said. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jarred cornered her under the window. I finally got a good look at her.

Her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were a deep, terrifying crimson. Her face was small and child like, but she seemed more like a devil then a child. Just like Leah's dream.

She smirked at me, then was gone out the window. "Fallow her," I said and the four of them ran out the door.

I walked over to Seth and Leah. Leah was still in wolf form, but Seth had phased and was kneeling next to her.

"Leah, I need you to phase," I said.

She did and Seth quickly turned around. "I do not need to see my sister like that," he mutters.

I grabbed the blanket off of the couch and threw it over her. I slipped my arms under her, lifting her up.

She groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked out of the house.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder," She muttered.

"You are just not getting a break tonight, are ya," I said chuckling.

She gave a small smile at my comment.

Seth was my eyes and ears and I was Leah's legs.

"I can walk," she said exhausted. That adrenaline rush had run out, and she was even more whipped.

"No, ya can't," I said grinning.

We got to my house and Seth turned to me. "I'm going to go try and help them," he said. I nodded and he ran into the woods.

I walked up my steps and into the living room.

"Hey what happened?" my dad asked.

"There was a blood sucker at Emily's. The other's chased it off but Leah is burned out and we think she dislocated her shoulder," I said.

"Uh Jake. Clothes," Leah said.

I looked down at her and nodded.

"I'm going to go over to Charlie's in a couple hours," my dad said then turned back to the Tv.

I walked down the hall to my room and sat Leah down on the bed. I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to her.

"Turn around," she said.

I chuckled but turned around.

"Owowowow," she said.

"I'm turning around Leah," I said then turned around.

Her back was to me. She had managed to get the shorts on though they didn't fit, and was barley hanging on her hips. She was trying to move her arm to put her shirt on but it was the hurt arm.

I walked over to her I gently grabbed her arm and slowly slipped it through the arm hole. I turned her around. And grabbed the pants waist and pulled them up. I grabbed a near by rope (which was there for an unknown reason like most of the stuff in my room). I wrapped it around her waist and tied it in the front.

I reluctantly pulled my hands away from her and looked down at her face.

"Now the pants might stay on," I said smirking.

"Thanks. Um Jake, can you fix my arm," she said quietly.

"I don't know Leah. I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"Please."

"Okay. This is going to hurt," I said. I grabbed her arm. She nodded and gritted her teeth.

I pushed her arm back into it's socket. She screamed and tears slipped down her face.

I pulled her into my lap. "I'm sorry Lee," I whispered.

"It's okay," She said.

I sat there with her like that for who knows how long. I didn't mind though. I didn't want to let go. What was I going to do?


End file.
